


Night and Day

by layr



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by Music, Singing, Songfic, Standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layr/pseuds/layr
Summary: Angels sing wonderfully. It’s how they’re made, and what they’re made for. Aziraphale is no exception.This story has a soundtrack on Spotify - see the end for a link. (PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THE LINK WORKS!)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Night and Day

Sometimes, when he’s dusting, Aziraphale hums, and sways a little.

For all his love of opera and classical, it’s the standards he loves. Cole Porter, Gershwin, and the rest. That was songwriting. That was _romantic_.

When he’s been humming for a while, he gradually works up to a few words, then just choruses. And then he turns the feather duster upside down and holds it like a microphone.

_You'd be so nice to come home to_

_You'd be so nice by the fire_

_While the breeze on high sang a lullaby_

_You'd be all that I could desire_

The few regular patrons of the bookstore – the ones who know by now that nothing’s going to be bought or sold – stand enraptured. They’ve shared this little secret with each other, no one else. Even the little rat in the corner – it’s an old building, of course there are a few – sits up and wriggles its whiskers.

_I say I'll move the mountains_

_And I'll move the mountains_

_If he wants them out of the way_

_Crazy he calls me_

_Sure, I'm crazy_

_Crazy in love, I say_

The bookstore’s at capacity soon, everyone drawn in by the angel’s voice.

_I love the looks of you, and the lure of you_

_The sweet of you, and the pure of you_

_The eyes, the arms, and the mouth of you_

_The east, west, north, and the south of you_

_I'd love to gain complete control of you_

_Handle even the heart and soul of you_

_Love at least a small percent of me do_

_'Cause I love all of you_

Crowley’s annoyed – the streets are impassable all around, and he has to park blocks away and walk with his flowers and cake. He sees a crowd in the street around the bookshop, around the block, standing mesmerized, and at first he thinks the worst. Angels, demons, thieves, fire. And then he hears it, relaxes, and just grins. Of course. The angel’s singing again.

_I don't know if we're in a garden_

_Or on a crowded avenue_

_You are here, so am I_

_Maybe millions of people go by_

_But they all disappear from view_

_And I only have eyes for you_

Featured songs:

You’d Be So Nice to Come Home To – Ella Fitzgerald

Crazy He Calls Me – Anita O’Day

All of You – Billie Holiday

I Only Have Eyes for You – Carmen McRae

There is a soundtrack for this story! Check it out on Spotify.

<https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3A8yu3XiAdpSxeAQvQJUrW?si=DS16tRW-QCORIQ-7ihkBJw>


End file.
